A villain's happily ever after
by DeansDevil
Summary: "You know that I will always love you, you gave me a daughter and for that I will be forever indebted to you. But, I just need to see where this thing between Killian and I goes."


**A/N: So I started writing this months ago, went back to it last night and finally finished it. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

"I can't just stand by and watch you play happy families with Snow White, you have to know idea how hard it is hearing her talking about having another child with you. She thinks your life together is perfect and I just want to shake her and scream that you're mine not hers, but I'm just your dirty little secret aren't I? The no good pirate who can't be trusted. Perhaps you're the one who can't be trusted my dear Prince Charming, after all you are cheating on your supposed true love with me. What would your precious Storybrooke have to say about that?"

David refused to meet Killian's eyes, he knew everything the man said was true, he wasn't to be trusted. He was ruining the pirates life and if Snow ever found out it was ruin hers too.

He had honestly thought that this attraction to Killian would have burned out by now, that they could have their fun but then it would inevitably end and his life would carry on like nothing had happened. Only the spark never faded, it grew stronger, brighter, until it was all he could think about. Could it be that he was actually falling for the leather clad Pirate Captain?

"Killian..."

"No! You don't get to make your excuses, you don't even get to try. I'm tired of all the lies David, I'm tired of it all. Is it really so hard to believe that I want what everyone else seems to be getting in this bloody town? Believe it or not I actually do want my happy ending, I may be a villain in everyone's eyes but I deserve it too. I just stupidly thought that my happy ending would be with you, but I can see this doesn't mean the same to you as it does to me." 

Killian turned to leave, the shadows of the night already welcoming him with open arms, leaving David standing alone in the alley. Reality sinking in as he realized Killian had left him, his Pirate didn't want him anymore and it hurt. The Prince had some hard decisions to make, he just wished he had someone to talk to.

It had started to rain lightly as David entered the cemetery, searching in vain for a familiar name amongst the headstones, when he came across one simply marked 'Ruth'. "Hey mom." He whispered into the quiet night as he sat down in front of the grave marker.

"I know I screwed up, I thought Snow and I were going to last forever but, there's just something about Killian that I just can't shake. I mean, he makes me laugh, I feel like he knows me better than anyone, better than Snow even. But how can I ruin my marriage on a feeling? How can I give up my family? God I wished you were still here, I know you'd tell me how to make things right." David sat there for a while longer, the rain soaking through his clothes as the light shower became a heavy downpour.

He sighed as he stood back up and turned to leave his mother's grave and make his way back to his and Snow's apartment, he had to come clean, he had to come clean about everything.

He stood outside the apartment door staring at the light coming from the small gap underneath, taking a deep breath, he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Snow turned on the sofa and watched as David closed the front door and pulled off his soaking wet jacket, before speaking. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"I found my mother's grave in the cemetery, I went and talked to her for a while." He said as he finally turned to face her. "Snow, we need to talk."

David then went on to explain everything, from that first night at the sheriff's station to the argument he and Killian had tonight, he left nothing out. He stood in silence waiting for her to reply or lash out, he knew he deserved it.

"You and Killian? This is a joke right? Please David, tell me this is a joke."

David shook his head as he felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's not a joke. Snow, you have to believe me, I didn't mean for this to happen. I..."

Snow held up a hand to stop David from talking, they both watched each other for a few tense seconds.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

David sighed heavily before answering. "I think I do."

"Well you must be pretty sure if you've decided to tell me everything, if you're willing to give up our marriage for him."

David lowered his eyes when he saw the tears spill down Snow's cheeks, Killian was right about everything he said tonight, he couldn't be trusted, Prince charming himself was the villain in this situation and he hated it.

"The argument we had tonight made me realise that my feelings for him have grown stronger since this started, made me realise that I'm sick of hiding what I feel for him, of keeping him a secret..."

"Well that sounds like love to me." Snow said, cutting David off as she stood from the sofa and stepped towards him. "I'm not going to try and change your mind, you seem like you've thought this through. I just... I guess I just want you to be happy and if that's not with me anymore, then I won't force you to stay."

David wrapped Snow in his arms as they both cried, he knew it must have taken a lot for her to say that.

"You know that I will always love you, you gave me a daughter and for that I will be forever indebted to you. But, I just need to see where this thing between Killian and I goes." He felt Snow nodding into his chest as her tears soaked his shirt.

"I know, but right now you should leave. You need to find Killian and talk to him, tell him how you really feel."

David leant down and pressed a kiss to Snow's hair and whispered 'thank you' into the dark strands before rushing to get his jacket, he had a Pirate to give a happy ending to.

The rain was coming down even heavier than before and lightning cracked through the sky as David ran to the docks, he skidded along the wet planks as he made his way to the Jolly Roger. His mind racing a mile a minute as he came to a stop on the deck of the ship, he felt a sense of deja vu as he took in the light spilling out from Killian's cabin before making his way towards it. Preying to God that Killian had calmed down enough to let him speak, to let him reveal his true feelings.

He edged open the door and took in the sight of Killian laying on his bed, tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes brighter but at the same time duller than David had ever seem them before.

"Killian I'm so sorry. I told Snow everything, I told her that I want to be with you, that I have feelings for you. Please, please forgive me, I'm begging you."

Killian just laid there staring at David as if it was all just a dream, that if he spoke everything would shatter around him and David would be gone, would be at home with Snow White, pretending he never even existed.

"Killian, please. Say something, anything."

"You told Snow White about us?" The Pirate asked, uncertain if he'd actually heard right.

"Yes. I told her everything, she said she just wants me to be happy and if that isn't with her she was letting me go. Killian we can finally be together, no more hiding or keeping things secret, we can be happy."

Killian stood from the bed and began pacing, his eyes flicking to David every few seconds. "Do you honestly believe that this town will let us be happy? You've just left your wife for another man, a pirate no less. I'm fairly certain that if the dwarves don't kill you Emma will, are you ready for the fallout from this?"

David stepped in front of Killian, halting his pacing of the cabin and cupped his cheeks in his hands. "I done a lot of thinking tonight, after you left me in that alley and all I could think about was how to make things right with you, so yes, I am ready for the fallout and yes, I know it won't be pretty. I sure most of the town will hate us but, I don't want to be without you."

Killian gave David a watery smile, before sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'm prepared to go through anything if it means I get to be with you." The Pirate breathed against the Prince's lips.

David slowly stripped Killian of his clothes, his own following soon after, before leading him over to the bed and pressing on his lovers shoulders for him to lay down. Killian never took his eyes off his Prince as he laid himself out on the bed, his legs spread for David to rest between as they kissed.

David sealed their lips together in a loving kiss, stealing the breath from Killian's lungs, the Pirate not being able to recall ever being kissed like that in his entire life.

David's hands slid across Killian's naked flesh, as his mouth kissed a trail down to his chest, the Prince taking in all of the Pirate's breathy moans.

"David, please. I need you."

With slicked up fingers David teased Killian's rim before slowly pushing in one finger, he felt his lover's muscles clench as he moved the digit in and out before adding a second one. "Come on David, please. I'm ready."

David grazed Killian's prostate and watched as he arched beautifully from the bed, his fingers slipping out of the dark haired man.

He placed the tip of his cock at Killian's entrance before speaking. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked as his left hand traced small circles on the Captain's inner thigh.

"Yes. Gods yes, please."

As David pushed in to the hilt, it felt different from all the other times they'd done this, it felt like coming home. The Prince linked their hands together before starting to pull back out, keeping the rhythm steady and slow, he groaned as he felt Killian's hip roll to meet his thrust for thrust, their bodies sliding together as sweat glazed their skin.

David repeatedly hit Killian's prostate and watched in awe as the man beneath him writhed and panted, begging for more, watched as the Pirate's eyes spilled over and released tears from where the pleasure was just too overwhelming.

"I'm so close." Killian whined, unlinking their fingers to wrap his hand around his weeping cock, "David, please." He begged as he began to stroke himself.

"Shh, I've got you." David breathed as he picked up the pace, his movements becoming frantic as they both chased their release.

With a sharp cry of David's name, Killian came between them, coating both their chests. David following him over the edge a few seconds later.

They laid curled around each other as their breathing returned to normal, David drawing patterns in Killian's chest hair. "That was..."

"Amazing."

Killian chuckled, his lips pressing against David's. "So we're really doing this?" The Pirate asked, sounding unsure, as if this would all be taken away from him at any second.

"Yeah, we're really doing this." David whispered. "That is, if you'll have me."

Killian rolled his eyes as he looked over at David.

"We've already had our once upon a times, now let's finally have our happily ever afters."

**And they all lived happily ever after... Maybe. ;) I'd love to know what everyone thinks of this, I've never written anything this sappy before.**


End file.
